Mosoonee
by NiNa. Bia
Summary: Numa pequena cidade no interior do Canadá, Rin e Sesshoumaru se conheceram quando logo pequenos. Cresceram juntos, e passaram toda a adolescência muito próximos, conhecendo mundos novos e ensinamentos. Quando, aos 18 anos, Sesshoumaru parte para Londres


O inverno congelante castigava a pequena cidade de Moosonee¹, no Canadá

O inverno congelante castigava a pequena cidade de Moosonee¹, no Canadá. As casas estavam cobertas de neve, nas ruas não havia ninguém, e as vias estavam todas interditadas pela pista escorregadia. Ele desceu do táxi, sentindo a fina neve entrar em contato com a pele quente. O coração estava acelerado, não sabia o que dizer e nem o que fazer; nem sabia por que havia voltado até lá depois de sete anos.

A casa estava exatamente do mesmo jeito, estava bem mais velha e desgasta, mas como poderia não reconhecer?

Lembrava-se das tardes de primavera que passava com ela deitado na grama do jardim, tentando achar formas nas nuvens, ou conversando sobre um assunto qualquer. Quando tentava se esconder desesperadamente do mundo, e ela sempre o confortava. Sentiu muita falta daquele sorriso.

** I come to your door to see you again…**

_Chego até sua porta para ver-te novamente_

Abriu o pequeno portão velho e desgastado, andou pela neve. Como tudo aquilo estava "morto", definitivamente não tinha nenhum traço da menina Rin. Abriu um meio sorriso, como ela estaria agora? Ele a deixou quando tinha apenas 18 anos, deveria estar uma linda mulher; mais do que já era.

Sabia que havia sido incompreensivo, mas tinha de ir, e não podia levar ela consigo. Mas ele prometeu que voltaria, e claro, era Sesshoumaru Taisho e não faltaria com sua palavra.

Parou à porta, ensaiando um conjunto de palavras pra dizer enquanto tocava a campainha. Um senhor abriu a porta, olhando-o assustado. Como alguém batia na porta dele, ainda mais num dia frio daquele?

-Bom Dia.- Sesshoumaru cumprimentou, assustado- Rin Ozawa está?

-Ela não mora mais aqui.- O velho simplesmente respondeu, quase fechando a porta.

-Espere.- O youkai segurou a porta, olhando o velho.- Sabe onde eu posso a encontrar?

**But where you once stood, was an old man instead. ****I asked where you'd be**

_Mas onde você residia ficou um velho no lugar, eu perguntei onde você estaria_

-Eu apenas tenho um número que ela deixou quando se mudou, há dois anos.- Abriu a porta novamente.- O senhor é parente da Senhora Ozawa?

-Não. Apenas amigo. - Negou, friamente. Senhora? Então Rin havia se casado.- Pode me passar esse número?

-Espere apenas um instante.- O velho deixou a porta entreaberta e entrou na casa, subindo o lance de escadaria. Sesshoumaru deu três passos à frente, vendo a casa por dentro. As pinturas descascadas, mas ainda mostrando o amarelo que preenchia a sala. Estava tudo muito velho e empoeirado, e ainda aparentando ser a casa em que ele viveu momentos tão felizes.

Colocou as mãos dentro do sobretudo e saiu novamente da casa, esperando que o velho voltasse. O senhor do cabelo grisalho colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Sesshoumaru.

-Você saberá onde pode encontrá-la se perguntar a ela, não a mim.- Entregou o pequeno papel, abriu uma linha de sorriso e entrou na casa novamente, fechando a porta.

**He said: "She's moved on, you see, all I have is a number. You'd better ask her not me"**

_Ele disse: "Ela mudou-se, veja, tudo que tenho é um número, você saberá se perguntar a ela e não para mim"_

Sesshoumaru voltou encarando o papel, enquanto os sapatos pisavam na neve gelada. Talvez Rin não se sentiria feliz ao vê-lo, mas como pode não cumprir sua palavra? Ele prometeu que voltaria para vê-la, e disse também... Quanta tolice. Disse que se casariam.

Sentou-se num banco de madeira, embaixo de uma árvore totalmente coberta de neve. Tirou o celular do bolso, e desdobrou o papel. Pela primeira vez na vida se sentiu inseguro dos seus próprios atos, não sabia se era correto ou errado, insano ou são. Simplesmente não sabia.

Discou o número e esperou com calma. Talvez devesse voltar a Ottawa, talvez fosse melhor não ver Rin, talvez...

Respirou fundo. Desde quando ponderava alguma coisa? Era sempre tão certo de seus atos.

**So I picked up the phone and dialled your number, not sure to put it down or speak.**

_Então peguei o telefone e disquei seu número, inseguro de desligar ou falar_

_-Alô?- _A voz conhecida da pequena menina ecoou nos ouvidos dele. Ele fechou os olhos por um instante, abriu um leve sorriso. Só de ouvir aquilo, valeu a pena todo o caminho de Londres até Moosonee novamente.

-Rin?- Ele chamou com a mesma voz firme de sempre. Ele sentiu pelo telefone que a respiração dela havia se cessado por um instante, ela havia mesmo reconhecido a voz dele.- Sou eu, Sesshoumaru.- Mesmo que houvesse percebido, confirmaria.

** The a voice I once knew answered in a sweet voice, she said "hello" and then paused before I began to speak.**

_Então uma voz conhecida respondeu docemente:"Alô" e parou, antes de eu começar a falar_

_-Sesshou… Sesshoumaru.-_ A voz doce estremeceu, e ela respirou fundo.- _Você... Você voltou?_

-Sim.- Respondeu.- Eu vim até a sua antiga casa, mas descobri que você não mora mais aqui. Bem...- Respirou fundo, passando uma mão pelo rosto.- Como você está?

_-Bem.-_ Ela deu uma leve fungada, provando o tom de choro na voz_.- Você não dá notícias há anos, achei que... achei que não voltaria mais._

-Eu não lhe prometi?- Ele franziu a testa, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos, com uma mão sobre o rosto.- Não se entristeça, eu gostaria de te ver. Por onde esteve?

** You held your voice well, there were tears I could tell, but where were you now was you gonna tell me in time; Just give me a town and I'll be straight down**

_Você conteve a sua voz, havia lágrimas que eu poderia supor, mas por onde você andou você vai me contar na hora certa. Apenas me diga o lugar, e estarei imediatamente_

_-Prometeu._- Confirmou, ainda controlando a voz.- _Bem, eu me mudei, como percebeu. Ainda lembra onde é a 5th' Avenue?_

-Hum.- Confirmou, fechando os olhos.- Estarei logo aí. – Fechou o flip do celular e passou as mãos pelo rosto. Nunca esteve tão confuso na vida; estava feliz porque ia vê-la, confuso porque talvez ela houvesse encontrado outro, sem contar que havia a feito chorar. Mas de algo sabia: não havia esquecido-a por um dia sequer.

**/**

Ele encarou a grande casa branca, feita de madeira. O jardim bem cuidado, as janelas todas fechadas, a decoração bem feita; com certeza era a casa da menina Rin.

Caminhou pela grama, chegando à porta, bateu na mesma, dando um passo para trás.

-/Himitsu², não saia daqui./- Rin sussurrou ao pequeno, que sentou-se no corredor, confirmando com a cabeça.

A morena caminhou até a porta, abrindo a mesma e dando de cara com Sesshoumaru. O coração dela acelerou as batidas, a respiração cessou-se. Estava assustada, mas feliz; ele cumpriu a promessa.

**I can't keep the feeling inside. ****As I stand at your door you answer in a sweet voice, you say "hello" then pause before I begin to speak**

_Não posso esconder meu sentimento enquanto aguardo em sua porta, você responde numa voz doce "Olá" e se cala antes de eu começar a falar_

-Olá.- Ela encostou-se na porta, fitando os olhos dourados. Os olhos expressivos castanhos logo lacrimejaram, e uma lágrima desceu pelo rosto feminino.

A primeira reação, ao vê-la chorando foi enlaçar a cintura fina da morena e a puxar para si, encostando o rosto dela em seu peito, e passando a mão pelos cabelos morenos longos. A apertou contra o seu próprio peito, sentindo saudades daquele perfume, daquele sorriso, daquela... mulher.

Ela chorou mais alto, segurando as roupas dele com força. Após sete anos ele voltara, conforme prometido, mas as promessas pareciam apenas promessas. Como havia sentido falta daquele olhar, daquele sorriso, de sentir as mãos dele sobre o corpo dela. Soltou-se, voltando a olhá-lo.

-Perdoe-me por demorar tanto pra voltar.- Ele segurou as mãos dela, encarando os olhos castanhos.

-Eu tenho muito a te dizer.- Ela desviou o olhar, tentando encontrar palavras.

-Não diga nada...- Ele passou a mão pelo rosto dela, quando percebeu uma presença atrás dos dois. Ele desviou o olhar, encarando o pequeno menino. Arregalou os olhos, abismado; não podia ser...

** As you looked away, I saw a face behind you; a little boy stood at your door…**

_Enquanto você olhava distante, eu vi um rosto atrás de você; um menininho encostou-se em sua porta_

-Kaa-San?³- O pequeno menino olhou assustado os dois. Correu até a mãe, abraçando a cintura dela. O instinto protetor também era genético... - Quem é ele?

-Eu não te disse pra esperar, Himitsu?- Rin abaixou-se, segurando o filho.

-Desculpa, kaa-san.- Ele abaixou os pequenos olhos dourados, olhando o chão.

-Rin...como...- Sesshoumaru procurava palavras. O pequeno menino tinha os cabelos prateados curtos, os pequenos olhos dourados expressivos, a boca fina como a da mãe, mas os dentes caninos do pai, a meia-lua na testa e duas pequenas estrias na bochecha.

** I saw his face, was shining. He had my eyes, he had my smile.**

_Eu vi seu rosto, estava brilhando. Ele tinha os meus olhos, Ele tinha o meu sorriso_

-Vá até seu quarto, meu pequeno, eu logo irei até lá, tudo bem?- Rin sorriu, beijando a bochecha do filho.

-Mas, te deixar aqui sozinha, okaa-san?- O menino emburrou, fazendo um bico.

-Está tudo bem, faça o que a kaa-san lhe pediu.- Soltou o menino, que logo subiu o lance de escadarias até o quarto.

-Como você pode me esconder isso?- Sesshoumaru encostou-se na porta, meio atordoado.

-Juro que não lhe escondi, quando você se foi eu ainda não sabia.- Ela argumentou, abrindo a porta e o colocando para dentro, logo em seguida fechando a mesma.

-Devia ter me telefonado, mandado cartas, falado com Izayoi, diabos! Eu teria voltado imediatamente. Como você espera sete anos pra me dizer isso? Se é, que iria mesmo me dizer.- Ele olhou-a, indignado.

-Eu não podia estragar todos os seus sonhos, não podia fazer você simplesmente abandonar tudo que sempre quis...- Ela olhou-o, já com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

-Eu abandonei tudo que eu sempre quis há sete anos, Rin.- Encarou-a, se aproximando.- Como permitiu que ele crescesse longe de mim, que não soubesse que havia um... pai?

-Ele sabe.- Ela olhou-o de canto de olhos.- Eu nunca menti, sempre disse que você voltaria e torci para que realmente voltasse; não queria destruir as esperanças de ele conhecer o pai.

-Eu te prometi que voltaria, e voltei. Mas como escondeu-o de mim? O omitiu.- Segurou-a pelos braços.- Ele é meu filho, Rin.

-É meu filho também.- Ela encarou-o, deixando que as lágrimas escorressem pelo rosto.- Como pode me cobrar algo assim? Eu o criei sozinha, eu esperei por você sozinha...

-Porque você optou por isso! Porque você me escondeu...- Ele aumentou o tom de voz, a olhando friamente.

-Porque eu te amo.- Ela gritou, fechou os olhos, baixando a cabeça e deixando que o choro tomasse conta de si.

Ele parou, olhando-a. Estava sendo egoísta, Rin não teve opção. Segurou-a pelos braços, puxando-a para um abraço.

-Eu não queria lhe esconder isso, eu não queria que soubesse assim, eu não queria fazer disso um problema.- Soluçava entre uma palavra ou outra.- Eu esperei pacientemente pelo verdadeiro pai do meu filho, e o único homem que eu amei.

-Eu sinto muito se estive ausente quando você mais precisou, Rin.- Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos dela, confortando-a.- Eu estou aqui, sempre vou estar; prometo.

-Quer dizer que você não vai mais voltar para Londres?- Ela separou-se dele, encarando os olhos dourados.

-Não, eu vim cumprir minha segunda promessa, lembra-se?- Abriu um leve sorriso, beijando a testa dela.

-Vamos devagar, primeiro temos de explicar tudo isso a Himitsu.- Sorriu levemente, olhando-o.- Vamos?- Segurou a mão dele, caminhando para a escada.

-Antes...- Puxou-a pela mão, juntando os dois corpos. Os olhos castanhos e os dourados se encontraram mais uma vez, as respirações próximas e os corpos juntos; como haviam sentido falta disso. Ele tocou os lábios dela com suavidade, abrindo espaço entre eles; beijou-a com saudade e carinho, com amor e paixão, como a sua... mulher.

Quando separaram-se, os olhares ficaram fixos um no outro, dizendo milhares coisas que com a boca era impossível de dizer. Ela segurou a mão dele mais uma vez e subiu o lance de escadas, abrindo a porta do quarto de Himitsu.

-Himitsu?- Sorriu ela, caminhando até o filho, sentou-se na pequena cama- Que está fazendo?

-Esperando, ué. Você não mandou que eu esperasse, kaa-san?- O menino pulou em cima da cama, logo em seguida no colo dela.

-Uhum.- Ela beijou a meia-lua na testa do menino, sorrindo.- Quero que conheça alguém...- Respirou fundo, olhando pra porta, onde Sesshoumaru estava encostado.

Os pequenos olhos dourados fixaram-se naquele grande homem na porta; o reconhecia.

-Não é aquele homem que está abraçado com você naquela foto da sala, kaa-san?- Ele indagou, olhando a mãe.

-É sim, meu amor.- Ela fez um sinal com que Sesshoumaru se aproximasse.- Este é Sesshoumaru, seu...- Ela ia completar, mas Sesshoumaru fez sinal para que ela parasse; era informação demais para um menino de somente quase sete anos.

O youkai agaixou-se na frente do filho, encarando os pequenos orbes dourados. Abriu um sorriso, vendo cada traço seu estampado no rosto do pequeno. Himitsu esticou o pequeno braço, redesenhando a lua na testa de Sesshoumaru, e logo em seguida a lua na sua própria testa.

-Otou...Tou-san?4- O pequeno hanyou pronunciou quase que por instinto tais palavras.

Sesshoumaru e Rin arregalaram os olhos, abismados. Como ele podia ter assimilado? Era uma criança muito esperta, sem dúvidas. Mas Rin havia falado de Sesshoumaru para ele diversas vezes, e Himitsu imaginava-o exatamente como o via ali naquele momento.

Os pequenos bracinhos enlaçaram o pescoço do youkai, o abraçando.

-Kaa-san me disse que você viria.- Sorriu.

Sesshoumaru abraçou o filho, colocando a mão sobre os cabelos prateados curtos, fechando os olhos. Sentia agora milhares de emoções explodindo no seu peito, não sabia o que dizer quão menos o que fazer, é como se estivesse sonhando.

-Eu prometi a ela que viria.- Sorriu, soltando-se e olhando nos olhos do filho.- E vim para ficar.

-É verdade, Kaa-San?- O pequeno menino abriu um largo sorriso, animado.

-É sim, meu filho.- Rin sorriu emocionada, colocando uma mão no ombro do menino.

**/**

-Kaa-san, a neve já parou de cair. Podemos agora ir lá fora?- Indagou Himitsu da janela.

-Ah, meu amor. Você estava resfriado, não é bom ir lá fora.- Ela sentou-se no sofá que estava ao lado da janela.

-Mas, eu já estou bem, olha.- Ele deu um rápido pulo no sofá, pulando na fofa almofada do mesmo. Rin derrubou-o com leveza sobre a almofada, fazendo cócegas no pequeno, que se divertia dando altas risadas. Sesshoumaru encostou-se no batente da porta da sala, sorrindo com a cena.

-Tou-san! Não deixa ela me fazer cosquinhas.- Ele ria alto, tentando segurar as mãos da mãe.

Sesshoumaru caminhou até o sofá, enlaçando um braço na cintura de Rin a levantando. Com a outra mão cutucava a barriga dela, fazendo cócegas. Himitsu subiu no sofá pra ficar na altura do pai, ajudando-o a cutucar Rin.

-Chega, chega.- Rin pedia entre risadas.

-Só se você deixar a gente ir brincar lá fora.- Himitsu riu alto, ainda cutucando a mãe.

-Tá bom, vocês venceram.- Rin concordou, ainda entre risos.

-Eba!- Himitsu exclamou, correndo até a porta.

-Himistu.- Sesshoumaru chamou, fazendo o menino parar.- Vista o casaco, meu filho.- Ordenou, ainda segurando Rin no alto.

O pequeno esticou o braço, tirando o casaco, as luvas e a toca do cabideiro atrás da porta e os vestiu, saindo de casa indo brincar com a neve.

Sesshoumaru levantou mais Rin, a deixando um pouco maior que ele, beijou o fino queixo dela com delicadeza, sorrindo.

-É um complô, hum?- Ela indagou, rindo.

-Não. Apenas deixe-o sair um pouco de casa, ele ficou dias aqui dentro, gripado.- Ele falou calmamente, olhando-a.

-Está certo.- Ela sorriu, selando os lábios dele aos dela.

Ele andou até a porta, deixando-a no chão novamente, enlaçando o braço na fina cintura, a puxando para si. Beijou a bochecha dela, em seguida a soltando.

-Vamos?

Ele tirou o casaco dele e dela do cabide, entregando-a. Os dois saíram pela porta, encontrando um quintal totalmente coberto pela neve. Segurou a mão dela com firmeza, vendo o filho se divertir na neve.

Eram finalmente uma família. Não que não fossem antes, Rin criou Himitsu com muito carinho, mas ele sabia a falta que o pai fazia. Sesshoumaru era um homem de palavra, e finalmente cumpriu. O casamento dele e de Rin estava marcado para a primavera daquele ano, e eles continuariam a morar em Moosonee, onde se conheceram, onde se apaixonaram, onde viveram um amor e onde desse amor nasceu um filho. Moosonee era o lugar deles, e da vida que ali construíram e construirão.

**Fim! )**

**Fiz essa OneShot baseada numa música da banda Take That, coloquei até a letra P chama-se "Baby".**

**Espero que tenham gostado )**

**Ah... tabela de palavras.**

**¹-Mosoonee.**

**A fic chama-se Mosoone, porque lógicamente, passa-se nessa cidade situada ao norte do Canadá.**

**²-Himitsu.**

**Significa segredo em japonês.**

**³- Kaa-San.**

**Forma reduzida de Okaa-San; mãe em japonês.**

**4- Tou-San.**

**Forma reduzida de Otou-San; pai em japonês.**


End file.
